Trials of the World Characters
Pirates Imperial Pirates Mugen (Means Infinity) Kaiho (Means Liberation) The Kaiho are Mugen's agents, as well as the most well-known members of the organization. They roam together in pairs, never doing a mission by their lonesome, ensuring that the mission's objective is completed with greater numbers. Despite having this privilege, they are not the strongest force within Mugen. Aside from the Animeshon and the Shukketsu Clan themselves, the Mamorimasu hold the title, but they are not able to leave Animeshon (the island). All the members' positions follow the Major Arcana naming scheme. Their numbers also follow this logic. Mamorimasu (Means Safeguard) Armless Pirates Heiko Pirates Asparta H. Kyoto Enerugi Rando Ocha Shindrosa Oruo Hinshitsu Nunca *'''Powers''': Ate the Silk Silk Fruit. She uses her fan to battle as well, but it's mostly in conjunction with her Devil Fruit powers. Her fighting style is creating silk cooking equipment, such as forks, knives, spoons, etc. When she finishes her battle, she creates a plate made out of silk to fit the body on, and then stating that the meal has been served. *'''Personality''': Doesn't like killing people, believing that no matter how bad someone is, they should be able to experience food again. Inchime *'''Reasons for being what it is''': He follows in his father's (Shukketsu Raudo) beliefs of wanting to create a safe and secure world for his family, as well as understanding humans further. Despite Raudo "tossing" him away because the experiment with him was completed, Inchime still holds extremely high respect for him. He believes that Raudo's initial dream was wonderful, but feels he has strayed away, sort of ending up like the people he hated. Zyvea Inchime (Scrapped) *'''Reasons for being what she is''': Despite having a massive understanding of psychology and people, she has never fully understood herself. She has internal conflicts of what is deemed right or wrong. However, she follows orders to a T, taking things too literal. She is this way because throughout her life, she had to fend for herself after murdering her parents. *'''Reason for joining the crew''': She loves the idea of exploration, and also due to the fact that this will help her find herself. She also enjoyed the tranquility and carefree of the crew's hearts. *'''Powers''': She ate the Psychological Devil Fruit. ''Possibly thinking of giving her Busoshoku Haki''. Staff user in some way, but not in the normal means, such as regular combat. Possibly of also giving her Kenpo, to further fit her "Witch" epithet. Extra sensitive hearing to emotions. *'''Why was she made?''': The design of Irene as interesting. She was originally going to be a priest that wanted to spread her religion to the world and bring about peace. However, that idea was scrapped because it would end up being too boring to write. She replaced Inzei as the Diplomat, because her psychological prowess was better than just making demands with an annoying bird. *'''Tragic Backstory''': At a small age, Inchime was born within a slave country as her parents were also slaves. She began working in the mines at the age of 5. These mines were said to have kept an ancient weapon within its depths, and the people who owned the slaves wanted it. However, as the years progressed she saw more and more workers die, but she felt mysteriously nothing, despite being friends with almost all of them. Eventually, the owners of the mines got fed up with not finding the ancient weapon and took it out on the workers. They began slaughtering the workers, until the Marine forces arrived and arrested the workers. However, due to the mines being destroyed during the battle, her parents were pinned under rocks. They told her to run away, but she could hear her parent's cries from the inside due to pain. Feeling it was her duty to free them from it, she killed them and then ran away. That is when she met Tsuiho, the leader of the marine forces on the island. After explaining herself to him, he took her in for protection. At the age of 12, he released her to do as she pleased. She eventually ate the Psychology Fruit and then began manipulating people so she would never feel pain again. Benzaiten Cezio *'''Reasons for being what he is''': Ever since he was little, he's enjoyed the thought of being a pirate. However, he's also believed that the World Government and the Marines were just lying to everyone, saying that they are righteous and the good guys. He hates being lied to, and always tells the truth when asked. Because of this ideal, he has actively tried to exterminate Marines. *'''Reason for joining the crew''': After the Heiko Pirates have displayed their powers to him, he believed he finally found a place to stay in without having to worry about betrayal or being alone. *'''Powers''': He ate the Travel Devil Fruit, that allows him to move around sound, which in turn gives him the ability to attack with sound, or warp sound to something else. Aside from the Devil Fruit that he has consumed, he wields a giant axe that is two times longer than he is. He will gain, at the very least, Busoshoku Haki after the timeskip. *'''Why was he made?''': I've liked Goku's design, but Black Goku was better in the design aspect. I also sort of wanted to get rid of Namida N. and Inzei because they would've ended up boring me in the long run. A giant axe wielder isn't a bad thing either, and there needed to be a rivalry within the crew anyhow. Two of the strongest members fit that criteria. *'''Tragic Backstory''': Not really tragic, but he's been apart of several crews, where eventually the crew members fear his power will overwhelm them, and have attempted to kill him. One of the crews he was apart of tried to sell him to the World Government in exchange for money. *'''Personality''': He despises the Marines for spreading their lies around the world and infecting people's minds. While he does resent the people that become gullible enough to listen to the beliefs, he wants the influence to stop. He hates being lied to, and because of this, he always tells the truth without sugar coating it. He is scared of drowning, even before he consumed his Devil Fruit, but tries to hide it, very badly might I add. Despite having a stern personality, he does care for his crew members, whom he has felt became a family for him. He often follows in Kyoto's nature to not listen and rush into danger without worry. Aside from being scared of drowning, he is also scared of ending up alone when he dies, believing that no human is immortal and could die at any moment. Marines Revolutionaries Others Ushinawareta (New World Island) Shingoku Tribe